1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a display unit provided with an LED backlight.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to mobility. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to user's handheld portability.
As functions of the terminals are diversified, the terminals are implemented into multimedia players provided with complex functions for photo/video photographing, playback of music/video file, game, broadcast reception and the like for example.
In order to support and enhance the terminal functions, structural and/or software improvements for the terminal can be taken into consideration.
Recently, a backlight for illumination of a display unit in a mobile terminal tends to adopt a light emitting diode (LED). And, the backlight enables a mobile terminal to be equipped with more convenient and various functions.